The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods that perform gamut remapping.
Display apparatus, such as tablet devices, laptop computers, handheld devices, desktop computers and other display apparatus may provide screen displays that may display images in one or more different color gamut space. For example, display systems may display pixel information in a gamut space such as scRGB, AdobeRGB, Adobe wide gamut RGB and sRGB color gamut spaces. Some software applications and video players can support the wide color gamuts. However, apparatus typically do not display both sRGB gamut material and wider gamut material correctly on a personal computer screen at the same time.
For example, in some display systems, a user can calibrate the system to a specific color gamut using special tools. However, only one calibrated color profile can be active at a time and the specific color gamut is applied to the full screen. As such, if two windows are side by side, only one has a correct color gamut. For example, where a user has a window displaying video as well as a desktop window, the video may be considered an overlay window. However, the application of the gamut remapping operation is applied to the desktop window as well as the video window. Accordingly, each window or a screen subsection of a screen image has the same gamut remapping process assigned to the pixels displayed in the differing screen subsections. A user must manually switch to other profiles to change a color gamut but the full screen is changed. Also, running programs in a color gamut that the system does not natively support, results in incorrect colors for a particular application window where multiple application windows are displayed.
Another proposal detects an active application window (the one with current focus) and attempts to set the color gamut as optimized for that application that is presenting in the window. Clicking on a different window to bring it into focus, however, invokes a change of gamut remapping but the change applies to the full screen image. As a result, other windows showing on a desktop show incorrect colors.
Display apparatus may include one or more processors, such as a host CPU and a coprocessor such as a graphics processing core either on the same chip or in multiple chips and gamut remapping may be performed by, for example, the graphics processing core but such systems typically only use the same gamut remapping operation for the entire screen image. The gamut remapping that occurs by the graphics processing core may also be done in a display controller pipeline. However as noted above, such systems typically use the same gamut remapping operation for the entire screen image.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved display apparatus and method that employ gamut remapping.